KHR Drabbles
by CristalloCrystal
Summary: Tsunayoshi gets paired with other guys from KHR! This is my first fanfiction so, go easy on me. Pairings: 1827,10027,8027,5927,0027,G27,6927 and much more. On Hold for now...
1. 1827

Ichiru: Hello, People that actually have time to read this.

Tsuna: What's this story about?

Ichiru: Tsu-chan gets paired with many guys from KHR. Example: 1827, 6927, 5927, 8027, G27, 12(Dino) 27, 10027, 0027 and so on.

Tsuna: H-H-How about Kyoko-chan and Haru?

Ichiru: I hate them so you will not get paired with them or any girl in this story.

Ichiru: By the way I can't do lemon unfortunately, but in the future I will maybe make one for you guys. I will warn you guys if there is. There will be no OC in this story. These characters can be really OOC and **This will be a yaoi story so if you don't like it, don't read it **so…... Tsu-chan the disclaimers!

Tsuna: **Ichiru doesn't own KHR in any way but she wishes.**

Ichiru: Enjoy!

Today pairing: 1827

Students of Namimori stared in disbelieve while Hibari Kyouya, the scariest person in Namimori **pat** Tsunayoshi Sawada, the most dame kid on earth on his head.

"Be careful Tsuna" Hibari said with a smile.

"Un" Tsuna nodded happily while he pecked his lovers' lips. Hibari nodded and whispered in his ear "Meet me in the disciplinary committee's office later." He smirked at Tsuna's red face and pecked him on the checks. While people stared at them, Gokudera started to fuss over Tsuna because he was all red.

Yamamoto said "Are you ok Tsuna?" Both knowing about the sky and cloud guardian's relationship.

The people that were watching can only think 'What the hell is going on?'

Ichiru: Thank you for reading. I will try to update every Sunday if I'm not busy earlier. I'm an inexperienced writer so criticism is welcome but not flames. I'm sorry if it is short I'll try to write more being a writer is hard. One more thing, if you want to suggest something you are welcome. I will probably repeat pairings or make a continuous chapter of one drabble. Thank you for reading and please review.


	2. G27

Ichiru: I'm so surprised at the number of reviews so today I will pick a request from one of my wonderful readers.

Tsuna: Today's Pairing is G27.

Ichiru: Thank you to Moe99, Kichou, saruko, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, Fai Senri, and an author whose stories I love to read Akahama Nera-sama. Saruko-chan, I don't think I will be able to make a 5927 fanfiction, maybe next chapter.

Tsuna: **Ichiru doesn't own KHR but she's still wishing.**

~G27~

Tsuna felt a pair of cold lips meet his warm cheeks'. Tsuna shivered. The shadow behind his laughed.

"Giotto" Tsuna sighed. Giotto hugged him lovingly behind.

"Hello my beloved" Giotto pecked his cheek.

"Hello Giotto. May I ask why you are here?" Tsuna asked.

"I'm bored" whined Giotto tightening his hold of Tsuna possessively. Tsuna sighed again.

"Paperwork again," Tsuna nodded while Giotto caressed his cheek. "I remember when I was alive doing that. It was very troublesome."

Giotto turned Tsuna's chair around making its back face the door.

Giotto kissed Tsuna passionately making him moan.

"Ti amo Tsuna" said Giotto. Tsuna smiled and kissed back.

'He's all mine' thought Tsuna. All of the sudden, Gokudera barged in on the couple. Giotto quickly vanished and Tsuna fixed himself up.

"Juudaime, Are you okay?" asked Gokudera.

"Yeah, I'm okay. What do you need Hayato?" Tsuna asked.

"Oh, I finished my mission." Gokudera said while handing Tsuna his reports.

"Thank you" said Tsuna. While Gokudera left, Giotto appeared once again.

Giotto sighed (**Why is everyone sighing today?**) "We almost got caught." Tsuna nodded.

"Continuing on," Giotto said. Giotto kissed Tsuna with so much lust and love, Tsuna's head got dizzy. Giotto threw Tsuna on the bed as he kissed and suck his neck. Tsuna moaned as they kissed again.

Ichiru: Stop right there! This is still a T rated fanfiction. In the future there will be an M fanfiction. Now, I have two options for my story I will set up a poll for you guys. I tried to make it longer but as I go on I will defiantly make it longer. Pinky promise! Thank you for reading and I'm always open for suggestions and reviews.


	3. 5927

Ichiru: Wow! Twelve reviews! Thank you guys!

Tsuna: Today's pairing: 5927

Ichiru: Thank you Tsu-chan because of the reviews I will write a 5927 one-shot! Sorry that Gokudera's so OOC.

Gokudera: Me and Juudaime!

Ichiru: Yes, you and your beloved tenth! Now, story start!

~5927~

This all started on a hot summer morning Namimori.

"Ugh," moaned Tsuna while the doorbell rang. As, his mom answered the door he could hear Gokudera yelling excitingly 'Juudaime, Juudaime.' Tsuna groaned while he got out of bed to wash his face.

"Oh, you're already awake. Well, Gokudera-kun is waiting for you!" said Nana. Tsuna nodded sleepily while he headed to the bathroom. Tsuna took about thirty minutes to dress and fix himself up.

"I'm here." said Tsuna. Gokudera was waging his tail like a loyal puppy.

'He's so cute doing that' blushed Tsuna 'Wait, cute!'

"Juudaime, Let's go to the amusement park!" exclaimed Gokudera.

"Amusement Park? How about Yamamoto?" asked Tsuna.

"Oh, that yakuu baka would rather help his father's sushi place then guide Juudaime to the Amusement Park." growled out Gokudera. Tsuna mentally sweat dropped at Gokudera's remark about Yamamoto.

"S-So let's go to the Amusement Park!" stuttered Tsuna. Gokudera nodded as they walked out.

Tsuna heard Reborn smirk and whispered in his ear "Good luck on your date with your right hand man." Tsuna ears went red after that sentence.

"S-So nice weather right?" said Tsuna, trying to make a conversation. Gokudera nodded, blushing because he had heard what Reborn said. As they arrived to the Amusement Park, their hands accidently touched. They both blushed and looked away but their hands wrapped around each other. After being trampled by yaoi fangirls, they finally reached their destination.

"Let's go on this one Juudaime" wagging his tail while pointing on the biggest rollercoaster in Namimori. Tsuna immediately started to shake his head no but Gokudera has his puppy eyes on so he reluctantly gave in. As, they came out of the horrifying rollercoaster as Tsuna calls it, we all found Tsuna fainted in Gokudera's arms. Gokudera sat Tsuna on the bench behind a giant sakura tree.

'He's so cute when he fainted on the ride' Gokudera thought. 'Juudaime is so vulnerable, wait don't think about your boss like that, bad Gokudera!' thought Gokudera.

'His lips look so cute and fluffy' as, he leaned for a kiss.

Tsuna's eyes abruptly rose from his slumber like sleeping beauty.

Gokudera censored that he was awake and pulled away but couldn't. Why? Tsuna's hand was behind his head forcing him to plunge in Tsuna's mouth once more but with more force. Gokudera's hand traveled down Tsuna's body and ended up in Tsuna's pants.

~Skipping lemon (Sorry everybody!)~

Tsuna and Gokudera panted while Gokudera climaxed inside of him.

'I can't believe I did that perverted things with Gokudera-kun/Juudaime!' thought Tsuna and Gokudera at the same time. They blushed at each other and pressed their noses together. It was official they loved each other and nothing is going to stop that from happening. Gokudera got dressed and helped Tsuna put on his. Gokudera carried Tsuna bridal style to his house then to Tsuna's room for round two.

~The next day~

They both were too tired to get up.

Reborn came in and said "I'm taking it that you guys had a good time at your date" emphasizing the word date.

Tsuna and Gokudera blushed and shooed Reborn out of the room.

"S-So round three?" asked Tsuna very cutely. Gokudera smirked and threw him on the bed.

~Story ends~

Ichiru: So how was it? I made it kind of longer so…...next chapter will be called Side chapter: BelxFran if you want.

Gokudera and Tsuna: I-I-I-I can't believe you did that.

Ichiru: I'm going to start a new column which is called "Random Question of the day" I really wouldn't care how you would reply to the question(s) but it's interesting to see what my wonderful readers are like. Thank you for reading and Please review!

~Random Question of the day~

Are you a Hibari Kyouya or Tsunayoshi Sawada?

And….

Would you rather be Lambo or Levi?


	4. Side Story: Bel x Fran

Ichiru: I'm so lazy! But, I have to update for you guys! Thanks for the support and reviews! And, I also have a cold! I'm so happy!

Tsuna: Today's pairing are-

Ichiru: I'm so happy for no reason. Lalalala~~~

Tsuna: Bel x Fran…Enjoy!

Ichiru: Lalalala~~~

~BelxFran~

Fran woke from the pain in his arm but he didn't show it.

"What's it, senpai?" said Fran with the usual monotone voice.

"Ushishishi" laughed Bel. "Did you forget Squalo-taicho wants us to go grocery shopping, Froggy?" Fran sighed as he got out of bed heading to change his clothes and to wash his face.

As, Fran removed his pajamas to change he stopped mid-way to ask "Bel-sempai, Are you going to stay there and watch me change?"

"Ushishishi" laughed Bel "Of course not, Froggy unless you want me to?" He teased. Fran automatically started to shake his head.

As, Bel left leaving Fran alone to say out loud to himself "Did Bel-sempai leave saying 'Che'?"

~30 Minutes Later~

"Bel-sempai" Fran whined.

"What" answered Bel.

"Did you say something when you leave my room?" asked Fran.

Bel blushed slightly as he remembered but shook his head in denial.

"Just get into the car so we can finish the damn assignment." said Bel. Fran sighed but reluctantly gave in and got into the car with Bel driving.

"Um, Bel-sempai, do you think I should d-" Fran got cut off, as Bel started to drive at 50 miles per hour.

"Ushishishi" laughed Bel as he drove. Fran sighed as he started to fasten his seatbelt. Bel just started at Fran.

"Bel-sempai, Look forward! I don't want to die!" exclaimed Fran but still in a monotone voice. Bel looked at his rearview mirror.

"Che" Bel said once more.

"What?" asked Fran. Bel pointed at the mirror.

"Oh, Crap" said Fran. Well, apparently a black car were following them; Fran and Bel both knew that they were associated with the mafia.

Fran and Bel drove into an ally to deal with the stalkers. As, they got out of the car the black car stopped behind them. And, then it became the cliché moment when two teams battle in movies.

"What do you want?" asked Fran.

"Our boss wants you assassinated." said one of the men in black (Let's call him Person A)

"Why?" asked Fran.

But, before Person A can answer Bel said "Who cares? I'm going to kill them anyway. Ushishishi" as he nonchalantly threw a knife at one of their stomachs' making them fall to the ground to die of blood loss.

"One down Three to go" Fran added. Bel nodded.

Fran opened his box weapon making Mini-Bel pop up.

As, the fangirls squeal about Mini-Bel, Person A said "What a weak box weapon no wonder Varias' members are weak."

With that said, another knife went flying into the opponents' head but the knife wasn't from Bel. All eyes turn to Fran's box weapon, It's been laughing Bels' laugh and playing with knifes in his hand. Fran gazed at his box weapon with amazement.

"Well, let's finish these two." Fran said confidence. Bel silently agreed with him. Knifes flew around them, both from Bel and Mini-Bel, surrounded them making them defenseless.

"Ushishishi" They both laughed in sync. Fran shivered at the blood splattered on the ground and some on him.

"Oh, Bel-sempai, There's blood on you." Before Bel can reply Fran took out a packet of tissues as wiped his cheek with it. His fingers accidently brushed against his cheeks. Bel blushed. Fran tilted his head in confusion thinking why his sempai is blushing not knowing that it makes him look cuter. Bel blushed even more making him turn his head in embarrassment. Fran finally getting why his sempai is doing that, he tilted Bels' head making his eyes face his sempais' face. Fran kissed his sempai softly. Breaking the kiss, He gave Bel a small smile. Bels' eyes widened even though Fran can't see them. Bel being the seme his is, he dug his hands into Frans' hair and gave him a passionate kiss making Fran dizzy. They both smiled at each other as their noses touched. They held their hands together.

As, they entered the Varia mansion, Squalo greeted them with a big "Where the hell were you!" he screamed.

"We ran into some enemies while we went out." answered Fran.

"Oh my, Are you okay?" asked the over protective mother of Varia, Lussuria.

"Yeah" Bel answered this time.

"Can we go to our rooms now?" asked Bel. Squalo made a nodded of approve.

"Wait, where are the groceries?" asked Lussuria. That sentence made Bel and Fran run upstairs and lock the door behind them.

"Damn, it we let them go." said Squalo. At, while everyone was asleep only four people were awake. Those people were, Xanxus and Squalo, and Bel and Fran. And, you don't want to know what happens in those two rooms.

~BelxFran~

Ichiru: Well, that was slightly hard. Please review and Thank you for reading. Lalalala~~

Bel: Ushishishi

Fran: Bel-sempai.

Thank you to _**TheLovelessRose, **__**Kichou, **__**Moe99, **__**xXxOtAkU-444xXx, **__**saruko.**_

And, to _**nami,**_ I will put up one soon so look forward to it.

~Random Question of the day~

Are you a reader or writer?

Would you read or write more?


	5. R27

Ichiru: I should be typing instead of watching anime should I….me don't want to….

Tsuna: Today's pairing-

Ichiru: You're not going to ask how I feel…..

Tsuna: No! Now, stop cutting me off….it is R27….

Ichiru: I don't own KHR….

~R27~

"Ugh, don't dare you wake me up Tsuna." said Reborn sleepily. Tsuna giggled in the mist cutest way ever, making his lover blush a little. Tsuna jumped on Reborn.

"Ugh, get of your heavy" complained Reborn smiling at his newly wed wife. That's right Dame-Tsuna was married to the strongest Hitman in the world, Reborn. Tsuna pouted and rolled next to him. He smiled as Reborn kissed his good morning.

"Good Morning, my darling" greeted Tsuna.

Reborn nodded and replied "Good morning my lovely wife"

"Do you have work today?" asked Tsuna. Reborn nodded and Tsuna sighed.

"Remember, I will always be here when you come home. Okay?" said Tsuna. Reborn smiled in reinsurance and gave his wife an Eskimo kiss. Tsuna giggled.

'After all these years, he still doesn't have the qualities of a mafia boss….But, that's what I love about him' thought Reborn.

Reborn suddenly frowned. He thought about today, the day Tsuna was going to Millefiore…

Tsuna knowing what he's thinking about reassured him "I'll be okay. Just don't worry!"

"Do you want me to come?" asked Reborn a hint of worry. Tsuna smiled at his husband and shook his head.

"Hayato and Takeshi will be waiting right outside the door." assured Tsuna. Reborn kept the frown on his face. Tsuna lifted his fingers to Reborns' face eventually making Reborn have a creepy, perverted smile. Tsuna burst into laughing fits.

"Isn't it time to go to work?" asked Tsuna between his gasps. Reborn smiled and got up to get ready but the uneasy feeling still rests in his stomach.

~Time Skip~

They finally arrived at Millefiore's main headquarters after 10 planes, 3 mistakes, exactly 59 explosions from Gokudera, and started to Tsuna regretting to bring his right and left hand man.

"Greetings to you Vongola Decimo. Our boss is waiting for you in his room." said his butler. Tsuna nodded as Gokudera and Yamamoto followed him.

"Hello, Vongola Decimo or, should I say Sawada Tsunayoshi?" asked Byakuran.

"Byakuran" said Tsuna as his guardians closed the door behind him. Byakuran smirked and snapped his fingers. The lights closed and the room was entirely dark.

"Get him," commanded Byakuran. Tsuna struggled and tried to talk but his moth was covered with a napkin filled with drugs.

Darkness surrounded him and he wondered…. was it the right choice to go here? Did I make the right decision? Reborn…..He must be worried sick about him. A siren?

"Juudaime, Tsuna, Herbivore…." voices called out to him.

"Ugh, Reborn, G-Gokudera, Y-Yamamoto, K-Kyouya?" asked Tsuna.

"He woke up!" the group exclaimed. The first one that came running toward him was Reborn, his dear beloved one.

"R-Reborn!" exclaimed Tsuna in a weak voice. The rest left to give them some space.

"Where am I?" asked Tsuna.

"Your room, the doctor is looking you over for injures" informed Reborn. Tsuna's eyes started to water. Reborn hugged him.

"See, I told you I was going to be here when you come home," said Reborn. Tsuna chucked at the ironic sentence.

"Where's Byakuran?" asked Tsuna.

"Oh, he's in Vendicare…..don't worry about him" Reborn told Tsuna. Tsuna frowned.

"Are my guardians alright?" asked Tsuna.

"Yeah," Reborn looked away. Tsuna tilted his head in confusion.

"Do you know how worried I was?" he started "I-I thought I lost you"

Reborn turned around and for Tsuna's surprise his eyes were rimmed with water. Tsuna smiled and stretched his arms to give him a hug. They kissed.

~2 Years Later~

"Dad, Can you tell me about the first day you and Daddy met?" asked what looked like Tsuna but, the girl version.

"Again?" asked now a boy that looks like the younger version of Reborn.

"It's okay," said Reborn.

"Well, it all started when," began Tsuna.

~R27~

Ichiru: Story ended…..how was it? I'm sorry that Reborn is so OOC.

Reborn/Tsuna: Interesting in a bad way…

Ichiru: Really? Oh, whatever…A shout out to Saruko-sama for her reviews. They really make me smile. Thank you to, Moe99, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, and Lotori for reviewing.

Ichiru: Thank you for reading and Reveiw.

~Question of the week~

Do you think my writing is a bit cheesy? (My sister thinks that)

And….

What do you think about OOC characters in this story?


	6. 182769

Ichiru: I am still blushing after Sakuro-chan's comment…

Tsuna:*sigh* Today's pairing is *drum roll* 182769

Ichiru: I love this couple! *fangirl squeal*

Tsuna: Did you read the new chapter of KHR?

Ichiru: Of course! Even though Reborn is the strongest Hitman he came in third for the strongest character.

Reborn:*growls*

Hibari:*smirk*

Ichiru: I don't own KHR!

~182769~

"He's mine! Don't touch him!" yelled Mukuro.

"Yours? At least I don't touch him in his sleep!" growled Hibari. Tsuna sighed.

'Those two never stop.' Tsuna thought.

"Let's ask Tsunayoshi-kun. Who do you think is better for you?" asked Mukuro.

_**Tsuna's pov**_

I looked at Mukuro and then turned to Kyouya.

"Um," I started "Both of you?" That answer sounded very much like a question. They turned to glare at each other. I sweat dropped and gave a nervous laugh.

"See, he's scared of you" they pointed at each other. The next thing I knew, they were throwing weapons at each other.

"Me? No, you!" they argued. Then all of the sudden, Hayato barged in.

"Oi, can you be quiet! Not, you Juudaime." said Hayato. He glared at Hibari and Mukuro but put his puppy eyes when he turned to me.

"Oh, Hayato you were here?" Takeshi barged in.

"Oh, crap!" Hayato ran outside.

"Hahaha, he keeps running away from me. I wonder why?" Takeshi followed Hayato. Now, we all sweat dropped. While they left, I tried to slip away from Mukuro and Hibari only to be caught by them. They gave an evil laugh while they carry me to our room.

~A few Hours Later~

"I'm never letting you guys touch me again!" I exclaimed. Hibari smirked while Mukuro gave a perverted smile.

"Does that mean you enjoyed it?" asked Hibari and Mukuro in sync. I automatically start to shake my head.

"I'm going to be limping to important meeting in 2 hours. Keep this up and you guys won't be able to touch me for a year." I limped to my office. I can still hear Hibari and Mukuro chuckling.

~Time skip~

"It's time to eat, Vongola Decimo," the butler informed. I nodded. I went downstairs only to find Hibari and Mukuro there.

"Where are Hayato and the others?" I asked the butler.

"They just left to go to different missions." said the butler. I nodded and took my seat. It was a pleasant dinner time until Mukuro started a, what I would call, childish food fight with Hibari.

"Wait, stop!" they stopped and I continued, "What are you fight over?" That was a stupid question.

"You," they answered back. That kinda made me blush. I just ate my dinner and ignored them.

~In Tsuna's Office~

"So, why are you guys here again?" I asked. Hibari and Mukuro intruded into my office with a box in one of their hands. They smirked.

"We want to try something out." smirked Hibari.

_**Narrator's pov **_

Let's just say that they didn't leave their room for a long time.

~Next Morning~

"Do you know how much it hurts?" Tsuna asked. Hibari and Mukuro shook their heads. Tsuna growled and started to beat them up.

"Now, you do," Tsuna stated as he walked away.

"What's with him?" asked Hibari. Mukuro shrugged.

"Maybe he's pregnant?" suggested Mukuro.

~A week later~

"What do you mean I'm pregnant?" yelled Tsuna. The doctor showed him the results. Hibari and Mukuro smirked and looked at Tsuna's stomach.

"That explains the mood swings" said Hibari.

"See, I was right!" exclaimed Mukuro.

"I hate you two so much!" Tsuna punched them and proceeds to beat them again. The doctor just walks away, not being involved in this mess. And, a few months later, Tsuna gave birth to twins….

~182769~

Ichiru: This was the hardest chapter…..I should probably plan the chapter before writing. Sorry, for being late!

_**Thanks to my reviewers:**_

_**Miyanoai:**_ Thank you for reviewing and I will try my best to write a 6927. That's not my favorite couple but, I wrote a 182769.

_**Kichou: **_Thank you for reviewing and reading.

_**Saruko:**_ Thank you so much for reviewing! I love reading your comments about my story. Now, I know why people feel old when they add –san to their names.

_**Starred: **_Thank you for reviewing! Arigato!

_**XXxOtAkU-444xXx:**_ That one word made me smile! Thank you!

_**Moe99: **_Thank you for reviewing! Even if I write a darktsuna fanfic I will end up making him OOC.

_**Sorry if the last chapter was cheesy!**_

Reborn/Tsuna: You better be!

~Question of the Day~

What's your favorite KHR fanfiction and author?

Ichiru: I love Chiri-tan's stories. Thank you for reading and reviewing!


	7. 7227

Ichiru: Thank you for reviewing! Now, I have ideas!

Tsuna: Today's couple...7227...me and myself?

Ichiru: Yes! I don't own KHR!

Enjoy!

~7227~

~Tsuna pov~

I woke up but didn't open my eyes.

"Oi, wake up Tsuna" a voice commanded. I frowned at the unfamiliar but familiar at the same time voice. I tried to open my eyes open. I realized this voice it was my twin, Tsunayoshi. I smiled.

"You finally awake" I can hear the relive in his voice. Why I ask...

"Why can't I open my eyes?" I asked. Silence filled the room.

"You," he paused. I braced myself for the bad news. "Lost your eye sight in a car crash"

"How about mom and dad?"

"They didn't survive" I felt tears run down my cheeks. I wanted to say something but my throat was dry.

"Visiting hours is over Sawada-san" said the nurse. I heard him get up and kiss my cheek to leave. I blushed. He gave a soft laugh and left.

~Next Day in the Hospital~ 

I heard the door open.

"Is he okay?" Gokudera-kun?

"He's probably fine, Haya-tan" Yamamoto...

"I'll bite you to death for crowding" Hibari-san!

"Dame-Tsuna" Reborn.

"Is Dame-Tsuna-nii going to okay?" Lambo, I-pin, Fuuta.

Those voices made me smile. My slight gesture grabbed their attention.

"He's awake!" exclaimed Fuuta.

"He better be," said Reborn and Hibari.

"Juudaime/Tsuna" Gokudera and Yamamoto ran to me.

I was embraced into a hug.

"Where's Tsunayoshi?" I asked. But, was answered when my cheek got pinched.

"I'm right here" I smiled.

"When can Tsuna leave the hospital?" Tsunayoshi asked.

"Tomorrow" answered the nurse.

"Tsuna do you still want to attend to Namimori Middle?" I nodded.

"Hibari-san, Can I?" No response means probably yes.

"Don't ask me, it's your choice"

~Time skip~

I awaked from my slumber. Where am I? It didn't feel like the Hospital.

"Tsunayoshi?" I asked. I felt a hand on my cheek and recognized quickly.

"Where am I?"

"The hospital released you so, I'm taking you home" said Tsunayoshi. I nodded. Tsunayoshi pulled me out of the car. He carried him to my room bridal style.

~During the Night~

I tossed and turned. Dad? Mom? Tsunayoshi? I can't see...I'm scared. (Just pretend that he's having a nightmare)

I ran to my twin's room.

"Tsunayoshi!" I barged into his room.

"What's wrong?" Tsunayoshi rubbed his eyes.

I jumped on him and hugged the daylights out of him.

"Did you have a nightmare?" I nodded. Tsunayoshi patted the bed gesturing to sleep next to him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head and buried it in his chest. It probably looked like I was suffocating myself.

"Thank you,"

"Why?" Tsunayoshi asked.

"Because," I snuggled more in his chest. Tsunayoshi leaned down and kissed me. I was taken back.

"You know that incest" I said. He nodded. I smiled. Well, love is blind...

~7227~

Ichiru: So-

Tsuna: It's not over...

Omake:

"S-So you guys are together?"

"Yes! That's what we've been saying for the last hour!" Tsunayoshi and Tsuna exclaimed.

"Incest!" they all exclaimed. Tsuna and Tsunayoshi sighed and decided to hit the sack or do something that involves a bed but not sleeping.

Omake Ends

Ichiru: Now, it's over...Thanks for cutting me off Tuna.*pouts*

Tsuna: Well, she broke through the Author's block fast.

_**Review corner:**_

_**Moe99:**_ Thank you for understanding my pain! I never tried FuutaxFran because I like Bel26.

_**Orithyea: **_Hello new reviewer! I really would like to try 0027 for the next chapter so look forward to it in the future.

_**Saruko:**_ I wrote a selfcestTsuna for you, kinda. And, don't call me Ichiru-san...I say -chan is better. I feel that we're friends already. I couldn't possibly write a Reborn18. I will really make them OOC!

_**From Chapter 6:**_

_**XXxOtAkU-444xXx: **_Thanks!

_**Moe99: **_I agree! I love her stories too!

_**Saruko:**_ You give the longest reviews which make me happy. You're very smart in science!

_**~Question of the Day~**_

Do you have an OC character in KHR?

Ichiru: I have one! And, her name is Ichiru too!

Reborn: No one asked you.

Ichiru: So mean, Please review and thank you for reading!


	8. 2718 Part 1

Ichiru: Hello people! I kinda had rough week with homework and crap relating to school.

Tsuna: Today's paring is...then again 1827, why you ask?

Ichiru: My first 1827 was short and crappy. I want to make up for it. Enjoy!

~1827~

Meet the Sawada Family...which contains of Giotto, and his adoptive son Tsunayoshi. Giotto decides to enroll his son into Namimori/Vongola Daycare. And at that place Tsuna meets his future guardians and a certain carnivore.

~The First Day Tsuna Goes to the Daycare~

"Tsuna, Get off of my leg!" whined Giotto "I'm going to be late for work!"

"No! Don't want to go to Daycare!" whined Tsuna. Giotto was standing outside the Daycare with Tsuna on his leg.

"Tsuna, Onegai!" Giotto asked. Tsuna just started at his father. He reluctantly gave in after 3 hours of arguing. Giotto smiled, kissed his cheek and left.

~Time Skip~

Tsuna stood outside of his classroom. He heard a voice to say come in. He entered the room. The teacher had black hair and curly sideburns.

"Reborn?" Tsuna asked.

"Dame-Tsuna" Reborn nodded and told Tsuna to introduce himself.

"My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada. Nice to meet you guys!" Tsuna gave the cutest smile. The whole class blushed. Reborn chuckled. Reborn assigned a seat next to Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato.

"Hi! My name is Yamamoto Takeshi and that's Gokudera Hayato." Tsuna nodded.

"Che" Gokudera said. "Just another weakling!"

Tsuna tilted his head confusingly which made him look cuter.

Gokudera faced the other way to avoid looking at his cute face. Yamamoto laughed.

~Recess~

Tsuna and the others ran outside. Tsuna hopped up on the swing. Yamamoto pushed him as Gokudera played with the sand. Tsuna got of the swing and played with Gokudera. Yamamoto smiled and joined them. A shadow behind them came closer...

"Why are you crowding here, Herbivore?" asked the unknown person.

"Who are you?" asked Tsuna.

"Hibari Kyouya."

"Kyouya-kun! Do you want to play with us?" asked Tsuna while smiling. No one can resist that smile. Hibari gave in and started to play. That's when Hibari Kyouya wanted to nark Tsuna as his.

~Time Skip~

"Alright brats, Time to go home" Reborn said.

Tsuna and the others ran to the exit.

"Who's picking you up Juudaime?" asked Gokudera.

"Juudaime?" asked Tsuna.

"You tripped 10 times before you started to play with Me." explained Gokudera. Tsuna smiled.

"My father is picking me up." Tsuna answered. He saw his dad walking with a blond hair man.

"Papa!" exclaimed Tsuna and jumped in his arms.

"Who's that?" Tsuna pointed at the blond hair man.

"He's my business partner and he came to pick up his son too." Giotto answered. "His name is Alaude."

Tsuna saw Kyouya walk toward Alaude. He realized Kyouya's dad is Alaude. His eyes glittered in excitement.

"Kyouya-kun!" Tsuna said. "You're dad is Alaude?" Kyouya nodded. Tsuna smiled and started to walk toward Kyouya while their dad's talk. Tsuna tippy toed and kissed Kyouya's cheek.

"Bye," Tsuna said as he walked away with his dad. And, that's when Kyouya started to hate Tsuna because Tsuna took his heart and refused to give it back. Kyouya smiled and left the daycare. He looked forward to seeing tomorrow and mark Tsuna in the future one day.

Ichiru: Well, Sorry It was kinda late! I'm looking forward to your comments! Last chapters' reviews were mixed with my Author's note so no Review Corner today.

_**~Question of the day~**_

_**What lacked between my first chapter and this one? Did it improve or stay the same?**_

Tsuna: Thanks for reading, reviewing, and add this to your favorites! Feel free to suggest couples or ideas to us.


	9. 2718 Part 2

Ichiru: A certain new reviewer requested for a sequel!

Tsuna: Today's pairing another 1827.

Ichiru: Don't own KHR.

~Previous Chapter~

_And, that's when Kyouya started to hate Tsuna because Tsuna took his heart and refused to give it back. Kyouya smiled and left the daycare. He looked forward to seeing tomorrow and mark Tsuna in the future one day._

~1827~

~The next Day~

"Bye~ Papa~" yelled Tsuna. Giotto just smiled and waved back.

'Is he going to survive with Kyouya around him?' he question himself.

~Namimori Daycare~

"Hayato! Takeshi!" Tsuna waved his hands to signalize that his was here. Hayato ran up to him.

"Juudaime!" Hayato said excitedly. Takeshi put his arm around Tsuna's shoulders.

"Oi, Baseball Freak don't act so friendly with Juudaime!" commanded Hayato.

"Ma, Ma, its okay right Tsuna!" Tsuna nodded.

~Classroom~

"Ne, did you hear about the Italian Transfer student?" said a girl in Tsuna's class. Tsuna and the others shook his head. The girl started at them and started to fill them in with information.

"Oi, Brats! We have a transfer student today. Introduce yourself." Reborn commanded.

"Kufufufufu, Rokudo Mukuro. Nice to meet you. Kufufufufu" said a boy with pineapple styled hair now dubbed Mukuro. Awkward silence filled the room because of the weird introduction.

"Go sit in the back from Tsuna." commanded Reborn. Tsuna raised his hand to signalize that he was Tsuna. Their eyes met for a second, but Tsuna quickly turned away blushing. Mukuro smirked.

'What a cute little rabbit' Mukuro thought.

'What weird eyes' Tsuna thought.

Hibari was glaring at them. Jealously filled him.

'Note to self, bite that pineapple herbivore to death' Hibari smirked at the idea of chopping a pineapple.

~Recess~

Tsuna ran toward Hibari leaving Hayato and Takeshi by themselves.

"Kyouya-kun" Tsuna cried out. Hibari turned around. "Play with me!" Hibari reluctantly gave in and started to push Tsuna on the swings.

"You're pretty heavy for a person to be in daycare" Hibari complained. Tsuna pouted and frowned.

"I'm not fat!" protested Tsuna.

"I wouldn't call it fat...more like chubby" Hibari chuckled at Tsuna's face, but his smile dropped into a serious thin line when what he calls pineapple herbivore came closer to Tsuna.

"Tsuna" Mukuro said. "Would you like to play a game with me?" Mukuro reached out to grab his hand. As soon as they touched, Hibari slapped his hand away from his.

"Kufufufufu, Jealous are we?" asked Mukuro. Hibari gritted his teeth and dragged Tsuna away from Mukuro. Mukuro grabbed the other hand and started to pull. It looked like two kids fighting over a toy. Oh, wait they are. (Except Tsuna isn't a toy maybe to Hibari)

"Stop it hurts!" exclaimed Tsuna. They immediately let go. Hibari pulled closer to Tsuna but Mukuro grabbed his hand. The pulling began again. Tsuna sighed. 'This isn't going to stop any soon'

~Class~

Mukuro started to poke Tsuna out of nowhere. When Reborn wasn't looking Hibari got up and started to fight with Mukuro.

"Don't touch what's mine!" Hibari proclaimed.

"No mine!" argued Mukuro. Reborn shot in the space in between them signalizing to sit down. The room had an eerie silence...Reborn glared at them and they scrambled to their seats. Tsuna sighed. 'What a day,' he thought.

"Ok, Brats! Go home" said Reborn. The kids ran out the door. Giotto was already outside waiting for Tsuna. Then he got tackled by a big, brown, fluffy, monster called Tsuna. (What a cute monster) Giotto picked him up and spun him around.

"Kyouya-kun! Why were you fighting Mukuro?" asked Tsuna with a confused look. Hibari mumbled something under his breath. Tsuna tilted his head in question, and smiled. 'He tried to protect me!' Tsuna thought. Tsuna ran up to Hibari and hugged him. He tiptoed and proceeded to kiss his cheek. Hibari took Tsuna head and kissed him. An innocent kiss, that made Giotto gape like a fish.

~1827~

Ichiru: I have a good reason why this is late! It's my birthday! December 12! I'm turning 1* years old...* means censored.

Tsuna: Happy Birthday!

Ichiru: Thanks! Wish me happy birthday!

~Review Corner~

_**Kichou**_: Thanks! I always try for you guys!

_**Moe99**_: I love your comment! Thanks! The more I write the more I'll improve!

_**Saruko**_: *munches on cookie* Delicious! Arigato! Thanks for having a different opinion from everyone! I kinda preferred the first one too but it was short...

_**XXxOtAkU-444xXx: **_Thanks!

_**Minna Arigato~!**_

_**~Question of the day~**_

_**What do you think when they rated Reborn the strongest Hitman third strongest in the manga?**_

Ichiru: Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	10. 2759

Ichiru: Hello, People! I figured out how many hits this story had! Over 4,300 hits! Thanks guys for the support! Thank you for Saruko-chan for suggesting!

Tsuna: She's abnormally happy...

Ichiru: Of course I am!

Tsuna: *sigh* Today's pairing is...2759 again!

Ichiru: I was going to do a 10027 but I had no ideas on that couple.

Enjoy~!

~2759~

It seems like a normal day...Gokudera picking Tsuna up... Gokudera and Yamamoto arguing...it seemed normal or did it?

~ Tsuna Pov. ~

Gokudera-kun...I sighed. I know how he feels about me, he's so jealous...

_~Exhibit A~_

"_Don't touch Juudaime with your dirty hands!"_

"_Hahaha, It's okay right, Tsuna"_

_~Exhibit B~_

"_Juudaime, Do you want to go to roof together alone?"_

"_Hahaha, Can I go too?"_

"_Baseball Freak, I only want to go with Juudaime!"_

_~Exhibit C~_

_Gokudera glared at Yamamoto...the only reason why is because he couldn't get near Juudaime like him..._

~Still Tsuna's pov~

I wonder why Gokudera is so dense...

"Juudaime?" Gokudera asked. I snapped out of my daze. I tilted my head in confusion.

"Class is starting" Gokudera informed. I smiled at him and he immediately turned to a puppy, waging his tail. As, he walked back to his seat, I turned to the window and started to daydream.

'Gokudera...' Next thing I knew, my head was full thoughts of Gokudera...*

~Time Skip: Lunch~

"Juudaime, do you want to go the roof together for lunch?" asked Gokudera.

"Sorry guys, I have to practice during lunch too!" Yamamoto said. I nodded and he ran to the baseball field. Gokudera eagerly dragged me up the stairs that leading to the roof. I smiled at his face. He's so dense...

~Homeroom~

"Class dismissed" said the teacher. The clanking of chairs and tables arose. I was still daydreaming and staring out the window.

"Juudaime?" Gokudera asked, worried.

"You've been daydreaming a lot Juudaime!" He frowned. I smiled indicating I was okay.

"Hahaha Tsuna, Gokudera, I have to go to baseball practice so I won't be able to walk home with you guys," Yamamoto said.

"Good! Now, I can walk home with Juudaime alone!" said Gokudera, waging his tail.

~Street~

It was an awkward silence with just the two of us...

"Gokudera, do you like me?" I asked innocently.

"W-W-W-What k-k-kind of l-like?" Gokudera stuttered.

"Like friendship"

"Oh, Then I like you!" Gokudera answered eagerly.

"How about love? Like in relationships" I asked. Gokudera turned in to a red tomato.

"U-Um, W-Well Kinda" Gokudera said.

~Narrator Pov~

With that said, Tsuna pulled Gokudera into a dark alley.

"Are you sure about that?" Tsuna asked in a husky voice. Gokudera nodded slowly. Tsuna pinned him to the wall. And, they kissed. They pulled apart, their nose touching. Smiling, Tsuna leaned in for another one.

~Unknown Place~

"Ah, Dame-Tsuna can top? How interesting."

"My boy is growing up!" the person who said that started to sob.

"Che, man up Iemitsu" the man started to walk away.

"Ah, wait for me Reborn" said Iemitsu.

~2759~

Ichiru: Sorry it was a bit late! Oh, I put * to say that I got that phrase from a doujinshi. I hope it wasn't OOC.

~Review Corner~

_**Saruko**_: Thanks for reviewing! Is your clone a Koran celebrity? I loved your idea so I typed it so, Thanks! Squ-chan I'll take a cake with Mukuro-chan's face on it...

_**Miyanoai**_: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Tsuna could be the queen of ukes!

_**XXxOtAkU-444xXx: **_Thanks for liking it!

_**Kichou**_: Alaude would probably freak out or handcuff them. We will probably find out how strong he is in the Arcobaleno battle. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

_**Moe99**_: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Yes, they kissed on the lips but I feel uncomfortably typing that. Well, your statement is true Reborn is the strongest hitman not mafia boss/guardian.

_**~Daily Question~**_

So...which couple prefer for the next chapter, D27 (Dino27), 10027, or suggest one to me!

Ichiru: And that's a wrap! Thanks for reading, reviewing, alerting this story! You know I was kinda rushing through this story so sorry if there were mistakes in the story. Gomen! *bows*


	11. Christmas Special: Part 1

Ichiru: Hello! Just telling you guys: Every time there's a holiday I'm going to write an all27! Thanks guys I just reached +50 reviews and +5,000 hits! Arigato Minna!

Tsuna: Today's couple...All27: Christmas Themed!

Ichiru: This takes place in the future...I don't own KHR!

~All27~

"Merry Christmas!" shouted Fuuta, Lambo, and I-pin as they jumped on Tsuna. He groaned. Just then the doorbell rang...

~Downstairs~

Tsuna descended down the stairs finding Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei holding presents.

"Merry Christmas!" they shouted. Tsuna smiled at their energetic form.

"Kufufufu~ Merry Christmas, Tunafish~" Tsuna twitched at the nickname.

"Mukuro!" Tsuna growled while he smiled. Tsuna pounced on him. Ryohei and Yamamoto smiled while Gokudera keeps shouting 'Juudaime! Juudaime!'

"Merry Christmas Omnivore" Kyouya said while Tsuna hugged him. Tsuna has become really close to his guardians when he grew up, but they didn't mind. (Except that it took Kyouya a long time) Hibari pried Tsuna off of him.

"So, what are we doing for your Christmas party, Reborn?" asked Tsuna. Reborn smirked.

"Christmas Party: Vongola Version!" piped Giotto. Wait, Vongola Primo?

"Giotto? First Generation Guardians?" Tsuna asked confusingly. Giotto and the other nodded.

~All27~

Ichiru: Guys I'm so sorry! I couldn't think of anything so I'm going to post this and continue it tomorrow. I promise! To answer Saruko-chan's question, I do have a facebook account. I'm under 'Hibari Rokudo Ichiru' or 'Yukimaru Ichiru de Cristallo' I prefer the first one though. I'll add you if you message me, telling who you are.

_**Minna Gomenasai!**_

_**And, Merry Christmas! **_


	12. Christmas Special: Part 2

Ichiru: Welcome! Yeah, that's all I have to say! Oh, and Sorry about the last chapter!

Tsuna: She doesn't own KHR.

From Last Chapter:

"_So, what are we doing for your Christmas party, Reborn?" asked Tsuna. Reborn smirked._

"_Christmas Party: Vongola Version!" piped Giotto. Wait, Vongola Primo?_

"_Giotto? First Generation Guardians?" Tsuna asked confusingly. Giotto and the other nodded. _

~All27~

"So, you basically revived Vongola Primo and the others just to have a 'party'?" Tsuna asked with one eyebrow up, his arms crossed. Reborn smirked and nodded. Tsuna shook his head.

"So, what is Christmas Party: 'Vongola Version'?" asked Yamamoto.

"Doesn't Dame-Tsuna have a present for someone?" Lambo blurted out. They all turned their heads to Tsuna. Tsuna turned his head the other way, sweat dropping.

'_Lambo has abandoned me!'_ Tsuna thought. They all slowly walked closer to Tsuna.

"Tsuna/Herbivore/Dame-Tsuna, do you have present?" They slowly asked with a dark aura around them. Tsuna slowly nodded and started to run away. They jumped on him, wanting to know where the present is. Tsuna scrambled away from them when they weren't noticing. He stepped a side and watched them fight.

"How about the strongest one, here gets the present?" asked Reborn, pulling out his gun. Everyone smirked while Tsuna just frowned.

"Can you do it outside?" asked Tsuna.

~At Namimori Forest~

The clanking of metal and shouting at the forest increased. Tsuna could only stand there and watch. Mukuro 'kufufued' (Basically he laughed, his kufufu), Hibari 'bit' people to death and Reborn shot everyone. It was the usual fight except Mukuro, Hibari, and Reborn were going all out. Explosive chemical material filled the air. Gokudera throwing bombs, Yamamoto waving his sword, and Ryohei punching someone.

~After the fight~ (I can't write fight scenes _)

Sweat dripped down their foreheads. Panting and groaning were apparent. (Raise your hand if you thought of something dirty!) Tsuna sighed.

'_They're finally done with fighting! I'm even tired and I didn't fight them.'_ Tsuna thought, sweat dropping.

"Who won?" panted Gokudera. Tsuna shrugged. He really didn't care...apparently other people did.

~Vongola Mansion~

"Do you guys really want to know what the present is?" asked Tsuna. Everyone vigorously nodded.

"It's" Everyone leaned closer to Tsuna. "A" A little closer. "Secret!" They all fell to the floor. (Anime style) They all had dark eyes with a suffocating aura.

"Tell us what the gift is!" They all demanded. Tsuna desperately ran up to his office where the present was, with a crowd of people chasing him. Iemitsu, being Tsuna's father, also wanted to know what the present was.

'_Not you too Dad'_ Tsuna thought. That was one Christmas Tsuna wouldn't want again...

~Omake~

"So what was the present after all?" Reborn asked.

"Hm? I made a homemade cake." Tsuna said.

"Where is it?" They all asked slowly. Tsuna sweat dropped.

"In someone's stomach" answered Tsuna. Whoever that person was, Reborn and the others were out to capture them alive to torture them.

~All27~

Ichiru: Gomen! This chapter look too long to write and It is too short! I couldn't think of anything!  
>Tsuna: Oh well, what's done is done...<p>

_**~Review Corner~**_

_**PuroCieloFiamme: **_Yes it's Giotto! ~ We all love him!

_**Saruko:**_ Thanks! I guess it's fluffy...I was reading my fanfic and I was thinking I better update cause this is great! Yeah, I'm a bit vein like that.

_**Starred: **_Thank you! I love all27 too!

_**Kichou: **_Thanks! Although I thought it was abnormally short...

_**~Daily Question~**_  
>What's your favorite couple and why?<p>

Ichiru: Well, that's it I have to go to sleep!

Tsuna: She's been busy with her I-pod, Facebook, Aim, Anime, and Fanfiction...

_**Merry Very Belated Christmas**_


	13. All27: New Year's Version

Ichiru: Hello!~  
>Tsuna: Welcome to today's chapter: All27 New Years version!<br>Ichiru: I'm Asian so I celebrate Chinese New Year so; I'm allowed to write this story!  
>~All27~<br>Tsunayoshi Sawada just realized that it was New Year's and doesn't like that day. He knows it a new year but...

Every year, Reborn and the others torture him in a different way, either physical or mentally...

Tsuna wondered what form of torture this year will be.

_~Flashback 10 years ago~_

"_It's official on every new year's we are going to play the game 'Torture Tsuna!' Yamamoto announced happily. Tsuna just stood there gaping like a fish because he was getting tortured._

"_W-Why me?" asked Tsuna._

"_Cause you're every body's uke!" answered Yamamoto. Everyone smirked. _

'_I never wanted this! Help me!' Tsuna mentally shouted to Chrome who just started and let what Mukuro do what he want to do to the Tuna-fish._

_~End of Flashback~_

And that how the tradition began...how is this year going to turn out...

~Morning~

Tsuna woke up from his gigantic canopy bed, thinking about how this day going to turn out. His door slammed open, revealing 5 to 10 maids. They did the usual, drag him out of bed because Tsuna always stays in bed on New Year's. Tsuna groaned as they dress him. (A/N: Like a spoiled rich brat!) Tsuna gulped before entering the dining room where all his guardians are. Food has been thrown left and right, up and down. Sauce splattered on the floor along with pieces of broken plates. Dented walls, pieces of a very expensive chair, and busted up doors were damages of the battle. Why are they fighting, you ask? Well...

_~Flashback to 15 minutes ago~_

_Tsuna was still sleeping and there was a ruckus downstairs near the dining room. _

"_He should dress up like a maid!" argued Mukuro. Hibari just denied the suggestion. _

"_Cat!" yelled Gokudera._

"_No, no He should be just wrapped in ribbon!" Reborn said._

"_I think-"Dino got interrupted._

"_No one cares what you think, Bucking Horse," said Hibari._

"_I was going to say, He should be cosplay as a girl!" piped Dino. Hibari growls and starts to argue with them. Thus, began the horrifying food fight like the kids they were._

_~End of Flashback~_

And that's what the chef told Tsuna as he walked in. Tsuna just backed up from the fight, not wanting to get involved. Suddenly thing stopped, the food fighters turned to see Tsuna and smirked evilly.

'They notice me now!' Tsuna thought running away from them.

"Tsuna, Come here now! We won't do anything to you" But Tsuna knew that they were lying. They chased him up and down the stairs, around the whole mansion. Reborn smirked and shoves Tsuna into a bathroom, telling him to put on the outfit inside there.

~30 minutes Later~  
>Everybody crowded around the bathroom waiting for Tsuna to come out. A creak from the door, and Tsuna's head poked out. Tsuna was dressed in a purple long kimono with a blue stash around his waist. His hair pinned with a purple dyed lotus flower and he had no shoes on. (AN: Don't ask why because I don't know too) As, soon as he stepped out nosebleed occurred and they all had blushes on their face. But, Reborn and Hibari had a small faint flush on their face.

"U-Um..." Tsuna blushed because everyone was staring at him.

"H-How do I look?" Tsuna asked. Everyone was too stunned to answer him. By the way, I think one of them fainted...

~Later In the Day~

"Reborn, you chose the New Year's to dress me up like a girl?" Tsuna asked. Reborn nodded while Tsuna pulled his hair, embarrassed.

~All27~

Ichiru: I'm back people!~~

~Review Corner~

_**Moe99:**_Ah, The dame duo! Yes, they are cute together!~

_**AnimeLuver2224:**_ My favorite couple is 1827 too! I think they are the most popular couple and the next one is 8059...

_**Saruko: **_Dino has gone to the light side! Tsuna with the powers of my story you're not going to stay innocent! Thanks for reviewing you're long reviews make me happy!

_**Kichou:**_ Thank you for reviewing!

_**PuroCieloFiamme: **_Another fan of 0027! I love Enma and Tsuna together!

_**KuroShiroNeko-chan:**_ You're my first reviewer to review in Spanish! I'm learning Spanish so but I'm going to use a translator! I love Bel27 and Dino27! I plan to write D27 next! My sister is obsessed with B26! Thanks for reviewing!

_**Starred:**_ I'm obsessed with R27 and G27! I basically love Tsuna with everybody except girls!

~Question of the Day~

Next chapter: D27 or another R27?

Ichiru: Oh and from last chapter, It was Lambo that ate the cake. Well, That's it! See you guys next chapter!


End file.
